PRIOR ARTS
There have been disclosed various means and apparatuses for cutting and dressing welding electrode tip by means of such as compressed air, hydraulic pressure, electric motor, gears, belts, chains to rotate the blades. The blades are applied for cutting side surface and edge surface of welding electrode tip. In order to cut left, right and edge surfaces of welding electrode tip, the blade comprising side surface cutting blade and edge surface cutting blade provided in one combined structure form has heretofore been applied. Host typical tip dressers are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,289, 4,578,005, 4,966,506.
However, there has been a technical problem in prior arts. As side surface cutting blade and edge surface cutting blade are combined in one structure form, it is necessary to grind a whole blade or to replace a whole blade when only one portion of the blade is damaged in operation. This is considered troublesome in continuous operation of a large number of machines. Moreover, it is rather difficult to cut a tapered welding electrode tip.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tip dresser which can cut a tapered welding electrode tip easily, to prevent the blade being damaged, and yet grinding and replacement work of the blade is carried out easily.